Princess Hildegard
Princess Hildegard is a princess from the kingdom of Freezenburg. She is Princess Amber's good friend, and one of the most popular princesses at Royal Prep. Hildegard is voiced by Coco Grayson, and her singing voice is provided by Jenna Lea Rosen. Personality Hildegard is very prim and proper. She is orderly and very lady-like, and very similar to her friend Amber. She doesn't seem to have a high view of those not of royal descent, as she seemed skeptical of Princess Sofia at first, and didn't have a high opinion of Ruby and Jade in "The Big Sleepover". After embarrassing herself on her first day at Royal Prep, Hildegard believed it was important to know everything, and she tried so hard to impress Sofia that it only ruffled her feathers. When Sofia found out about this, she told Hildegard that she only needed to be kind and honest to make friends. Taking Sofia's advice, Hildegard became kinder. However, this reformation didn't stop Hildegard from not only selfishly refusing to let Clio do what she wants but also being insensitive to Sofia and not apologizing for it. Also, Hildegard can be a bit spoiled. Hildegard can be stubborn and demanding at times. Appearances Princess Hildegard has been in many episodes. Her first appearance was as one of Amber's friends in "Just One of the Princes". She next appeared with a more major role in "The Big Sleepover", and it was the first time she was named. Hildegard is in "The Shy Princess" as one of the girls spreading rumors about Vivian. In "Blue Ribbon Bunny" she enters her mink Lulu in the Pet Talent Show. There seems to be a spark between her and Prince Zandar. Hildegard is a major character in the subplot of "The Princess Test". She is worried that she will fail the test, and Amber must raise her confidence. Hildegard is one of the princesses attending Prince Zandar's party in the episode "Two to Tangu". Zandar is most likely to be seen trying to impress Hildegard, which might show he has a love interest in her. She has a white mink named Lulu, and she is ladylike and snooty, just like Amber. Hildegard plays a major role in the episode "The Princess Stays in the Picture." She acted like she knew everything to impress Sofia but only succeeded in ruffling her feathers. Hildegard told Sofia that she believed princesses have to know everything if they want people to like them thanks to her first day at Royal Prep. When her older sister Astrid asked her to try her princess twirl, Hildegard fell down and Astrid's friends laughed at her. This convinced Hildegard that she had to know everything to make friends, and if she didn't know what to say, she'd still act like she knows. Sofia told her that she doesn't have to know everything to make friends and that being who she really is, is a better way to make friends. In "Sidekick Clio", Hildegard's friendship with Clio is explored more. It is revealed that Hildegard won't let Clio do whatever she likes, and they do everything together as long as Hildy wants to do it. Hildegard believed that to be best friends, Clio had to everything she wants and not do her own thing. However, Clio told Hildegard that it's not fair that she has to choose between being her friend and doing what she loves only for Hildegard to claim that Clio had already done so. Amber told Hildegard that what she was doing was very selfish and that friends are more important than having everything your way. Hildegard showed up in time to hear Clio and Princess Kari sing "Wings of a Dream" for the school play Hello Polly and realized that Clio was a talented singer and reconciled with her. In "Dads and Daughters Day", Hildegard was very insensitive to Sofia, telling her that King Roland isn't her real dad and hurting her feelings. All the girls, especially Amber, were upset with Hildegard for opening her mouth like that. She was also a bit spoiled in that episode; whenever she found something interesting in the Enchanted Animal Park, she'd tell her father that she wants it. But when King Henrik got her a Pelicant's egg, the angry Pelicants attacked the group, and they hid in a hollow tree. All the dads and daughters (except Sofia and Roland, who weren't in the tree) were angry with Hildegard for demanding the egg and Henrik for listening to Hildegard's demands. When Hildegard tried to get a Bubbling Butterfly, Henrik told her it was time she learned she can't get everything she wants. Hildegard has a cameo appearance in the special "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" as she speaks with Amber before leaving to return home for summer break from Royal Prep. Despite being the younger child, she might be heir to the throne of Freezenberg since she appeared with her father at Aunt Tilly's wedding and is the only princess from Freezenberg to appear in the Flylight Festival. This could make the second younger child to be named heir to the throne, the first one being King Roland. In "The Royal School Fair", it's shown that Hildegard hasn't learned anything from "Sidekick Clio", as she wanted Clio to go with her to the School of Royal Fashions, but Clio was more interested in the Performing Arts Academy. Hildegard tried but failed to get Clio to leave with her, causing her to leave in a huff. However, when the Wall of Next Steps was shown, Hildegard was more supportive of Clio's choice of school. Trivia * Hildegard's singing voice provider, Jenna Lea Rosen, also provides the singing voice for Princess Clio. * There are a few hints that Hildegard and Amber may be drifting apart as friends: **In "Gizmo Gwen", Amber mentioned Hildegard many times, and she wanted to top Hildy's melon-themed ball very badly. **In "Scrambled Pets", Hildegard acted like a brownnoser towards Sofia, James, Vivian, and even Amber. **In "Dads and Daughters Day", not only did Amber chide Hildegard for being insensitive to Sofia, but Amber also furiously scolded Hildegard for putting their lives in danger in order to get something she wanted. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Students at Royal Prep Category:Children Category:Royalty